It's Only Supposed to Hurt A Little
by Kanae14
Summary: He said it was going to hurt a little. Liar. But it was all for love.  Please R&R.


**A/N:** Because so many people were sending me messages of how they liked my other drabbles, I thought why not give them another. So to my readers who were so kind as to boost my ego here is another chapter! Please R&R! It feeds the author's soul!

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters belong to me. (sadly)

**It's Only Supposed to Hurt A Little**

"It hurts, take it out," whimpered a beautiful raven-haired woman to the man standing in front of her while she lied on the recliner.

"Just a little more, Kagome" Said the handsome, sexy man in front of her in a deep voice as he leaned down to fix her arm's position.

"You said that it was only going to hurt the first few seconds, but I don't think I'm ever getting used to this," Kagome said in a very annoyed voice, "can you just take it out already? Plus, moving my arm like that doesn't help at all." She peered down and tried not to pass out at all the blood she saw.

"Kagome, I just need to you to give me a-"

"NO," interrupted Kagome in an angry, pained voice, "YOU SAID THIS WASN'T GONNA HURT! You have NO skill Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru just froze at that comment. Kagome, knowing she had just basically flushed the man's ego down and hurt his man pride, shut up immediately and suffered the next few seconds' silence. "Um…I'm sorry Sesshomaru." She looked up apologetically at him, trying to give him her best puppy face. "I didn't mean it like that, you're great at what you do, you know."

He sighed heavily, and leaned down to give her a quick kiss before straightening himself again. "Yes, this Sesshomaru knows he is the best. The only thing that he doesn't understand is why you are doing this if you do not like things such as needles. "

Then, as she tried to sit up from the recliner she was lying on to explain that this was all for love, she felt pain shoot up from her arm and remembered why she didn't want to continue this donation.

"Sesshomaru, I'm about to freaking pass out from this pain! OH MY GOD, I'm going to die! Take it out! I don't want to continue! Out! Sesshomaru? Do you want me to die? Is this another one of your schemes to murder me? Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, I CAN'T FEEL MY HAND!" She started yelling hysterically.

Sesshomaru, already so frustrated by his mate that he was ready to walk out on his mate, was about to do just that when Inuyasha came striding in from the laboratory's front door and said, "Hey, Kagome, so here are the movie tickets for that movie you wanted to see. Of course, since you are donating blood to us it's free."

Kagome flushed and froze. Turning slowly, she stared at Inuyasha with eyes that would kill if they could. "Inuuyashaa…you IDIOT!"

Said idiot flinched, stepped back and yelled at her, "WHAT DID I DO WENCH?"

"SIT!"

BAM!

"SIT!"

THUNK! BAM!

"If you are done abusing my idiot brother, you are free to go my dear penny-pinching mate." Sesshomaru interrupted in a monotone voice as he wrapped the bandage around Kagome's arm, having taken out the needle in the time she had been occupied with sitting Inuyasha to death.

Shocked, Kagome stared at her arm, and then up at Sesshomaru having forgotten about the pain and possible death at the needle. Then she quickly got up from the recliner and snatching the movie tickets from a twitching mass of flesh on the floor named Inuyasha, she followed her mate out the lab room, trying to explain, "But, Sesshomaru, it's the Hunger Games. And the midnight premier is sold out! What else could I do? This was the only place that had some tickets! Sesshomaru? Awww, come on. Sesshomaru? Why don't you answer me? Sesshy? Honey pie? Does this mean you won't go with me? I did it so we could go together. Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Soo what did you think? It's been awhile since I've written a story, so constructive feedback is appreciated! :) I'm thinking of writing another one, but it might depend on the response on this one. R&R! Thank you!

Oh and pardon any grammatical/spelling mistakes, I'm not so good at proofreading my own works.


End file.
